Benin-Jeri
This page is for the heroic Autobot Junkion. For his evil Shattered Glass twin, see Captain Mal-Feasance (SG). BENIN-JERI is a born explorer, sailing out into the depths of space in search of adventure -- preferably adventure that can be later made into an exciting TV drama. A lot of Benin-Jeri's explorations take place on the couch or his comfy chair on the bridge of the V'ger -- Ben watches TV almost obsessively, and sometimes ignores real-world concerns for what's on the tube. Friendly, outgoing, and a bit clumsy, Benin-Jeri often comes across like a favorite uncle, and has a million stories to tell from his travels. He tends to get his ideas mixed up with the T.V. he's recorded, though, making him a bit difficult to understand. One of the oldest Junkions, he is rumored to predate his race coming to the Planet of Junk, but if this is true, Ben prefers not to talk about it. Preferring adventure to outright violence, Ben has tried to use what influence he has to steer the Junkions away from the Autobot/Decepticon conflict, but wasn't always successful. Eventually he gave in to the realities of the Cybertron war and signed back up with the Autobots under Optimus Prime. Courageous and smart, Benin-Jeri has a durability that belies his thrown-together appearance. Layers of thick (albeit rusty) armour protects his modulated vitals, and in robot mode Ben supplements this with a large shield as well. In battle Ben can be pretty adept when he needs to be, wielding a replica Federation phaser in one hand, and a Star Wars lightsabre in the other. In motorcycle mode, Ben is a worn-looking Harley Davidson Fat-Boy, with a tear-drop petrol tank and a real-vinyl looks-like-leather seat. It looks like a pile of scrap, barely able to top 75 km/hr, but it usually gets him where he needs to go. It is armed with twin laser cannons (when they're working) as well as retractable tire spikes for rough off-road environments. His travelling ways have left him with a great deal of experience and ability to handle diverse situations (like the Planet of Junk). He tends to be a bit clumsy on land, but he is an ace pilot in space, and a wiz at repairs. Overall, however, Benin-Jeri is built for comfort, not speed, and against a dedicated warrior he can be easily outmatched. Benin-Jeri talks with his hands, and tends to lose limbs when he isn't careful. Unquenchable wanderlust keeps him from ever settling in one place too long -- soon he's back out on the road, or off in space, always seeking the unseen and unknown. His language is composed of strung-together samples various television shows and movies he's watched, and this often makes him difficult for non-Junkions to understand. Absent-minded to a fault, Ben will often let his mind wander, and sometimes it doesn't return even when its sorely needed. Ben's imagination and tendency to quote star captains make him a bit difficult to converse with, but his warm, friendly nature usually makes up for his somewhat bizarre behaviour. Descriptions Robot Mode :A roundish collection of spare parts, walking around in a vaguely humanoid shape. His face is cracked chrome with Asian features, including a black metal mustache and neatly-'trimmed' goatee. On the center of his chest is what looks like a silver lobster bib, complete with a stylised depiction of a blood-red crustacean. The robot's limbs are short and stocky, with mismatched red-painted arms, and shiny silver legs, one shorter than the other. His right hand is blue, and his left is white. Rainbow-painted striped bands seem to hold the torso together, and are connected like bracers, complete with happy-face pins. The robot's utility belt holds a variety of weapons, including a blaster pistol modeled after Han Solo's, and an Original Star Trek phaser. A large, round, spiked buckler is attached to the robot's left hip, and is painted orange. The robot's chest is painted with the stars-and-stripes of the American flag, and his helmet has a multicoloured flamejob. Harley Davidson Fat-Boy Desc :A large, chrome-covered Harley Davidson Fat-Boy, with mismatched, super-extended monkey-style handlebars, one with a Big Wheel pompom hanging out of the end. The seat is covered in brown vinyl looks-like-leather, and the gas-tank is tear-drop-shaped, with an American flag stars-and-stripes paint job, and a Ghost Rider petrol cap. The wheels are extra-large, and sport spiked tires... the exhaust pipes are extra-long and rusted out. This monster machine looks road-worn to the point of near-extinction, and oddly enough seems to be running with no driver. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Benin-Jeri was once an Autobot named Beneficience. He was with the original group that fled Cybertron and wound up on the Planet of Junk. MUX History: When Tailgate's favorite toaster died, he brought it to Benin-Jeri for repairs. Ben took it to Frank's Junkyard and pretended to repair it, although really he just swapped it out for another, identical toaster. Tailgate, none the wiser, thanked Benin-Jeri and was on his way, thankfully unmindful of Ben using his former pet to patch a hole in the V'ger's armor. Benin-Jeri has rejoined the Autobots, and encouraged other Junkions to do so as well, including Wreck-Gar. He has been assigned to the Autobot Medical division, and is XO of the Autobot-aligned Junkions. In 2011 Benin-Jeri traveled to Cybertron in order to give Elita One and Cuffs a ride to assist Alpha Trion. Learning that Alpha Trion had opened the Temple of Knowledge, Benin-Jeri traveled there with Cuffs, spotting ghostly images of Autobots in the Shattered Glass universe (although Ben and Cuffs didn't realize that's what they were) and running into Sunstorm, who they managed to defeat in combat. Arriving at the Temple of Knowledge, Ben did his best to repair the damaged databanks, hoping to salvage something of the Underbase, or at least learn more about what the Old One found. When Cyclonus discovered Jetfire in the temple and blew off his head, Benin-Jeri saved Jetfire's life, although he couldn't fully repair Jetfire's mind with what materials he had at hand. When Alpha Trion returned to Iacon in 2013, Ben came with, helping repair Alpha Trion and to build Dust Devil a new body. Since then he mostly sat around and watched TV transmissions from Earth. When a jet flew from the Shattered Glass universe through a portal into Wheeljack's lab, Benin-Jeri and Jetfire took the crashed jet to the examination room to study its origin. There, Benin-Jeri discovered that the jet had a negative polarity on a quantum level, an interesting discovery that may lead to a means to identify Shattered Glass agents on positive-polarity Cybertron and Earth. When the Decepticons attacked a brewery in the United States, Benin-Jeri responded, getting the V'ger blown out of the sky by the Combaticons in the process. Mild panic began to spread in the US in November as Nightlash engaged Sit-Com and Benin-Jeri, making liberal use of her higher-yield payloads and causing explosions to be heard for miles. In the end, the fight was a draw and Nightlash disengaged, claiming the test-run of her new armament a success. In 2014 Ben tracked a Decepticon energon shipment to Earth's moon, and engaged Thundercracker while trying to stop the Decepticon shuttle Dictator. After the Decepticons escaped, Ben stayed to try to find where the Decepticons had dropped off their shipment of energon. Cyclonus travelled to Earth's Moon to confront Benin-Jeri, who was snooping around Decepticon operations there. Ben faced off against Cyclonus, first in the V'ger, and then hand-to-hand. Ben held his own for a while, but eventually Cyclonus prevailed. After Dust Devil recovered his battered form, Benin-Jeri fixed up the V'ger and himself and headed back to Autobot City. OOC Notes Benin-Jeri was originally a character on the Transformers 2005 MUSH. His theme song is "Who Do You Want To Be Today?" by Oingo Boingo, followed closely by "Television Rules the Nation" by Daft Punk (and maybe "Junktown" by Beats Antique). Logs / Posts 2000 * March 14 - "I've got plans..." Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil plot to save Longsight Category:2000 2006 * June 07 - Benin-Jeri Meets Wa-n'Da Category:2006 2007 * December 18 - "Benin-Jeri comes clean" - Benin-Jeri reveals his secret past as an Autobot deserter. Category:2007 2009 * July 08 - Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil Category:2009 * October 15 - Repairs: Benin-Jeri repairs Dust Devil's remaining injuries. * December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle - After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. 2012 (SG) * December 03 - "Throttle Joins the Party" - Throttle joins the Autobots in the Temple of Knowledge * December 18 - "New Designs" - Benin-Jeri ponders new designs for Dust Devil 2013 * January 28 - "Pump-Felt Farewells" - Alpha Trion says good-bye to the Shattered Glass Decepticons and gathers the remaining Autobots to return to the main-universe Temple of Knowledge *February 18 - "It's All Fun and Games" - Alpha Trion Trusts His Life to a Human, and Benin-Jeri loses an optic *February 18 - "Dust Devil adjusts to his new body" - The above log, from Benin-Jeri's POV *February 25 - "Use the Force, Dust Devil!" - Benin-Jeri continues to help Dust Devil adjust to his new body. * August 18 - "Autobot Broadband Chatter" - Spike has to deal with the peanut gallery. * August 25 - "Report from Los Angeles" - Benin-Jeri reports on the situation in LA * 9/3 - "Last Stand" - The Dweller has been lured to the Quintessons' Space Bridge Hub and has taken his revenge. The destruction has fed back through the Space Bridge network, destroying all the Spirals, save for the Bellum. Cut off from their allies, the Quintessons mount a fierce defense against Earth's last assault against them. * October 10 - Shattered Glass Finale - Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. 2014 * February 14 - "Operation Petal Drop" - It's Valentine's Day! So what's a lovelorn mech to do? Why, impress the girl of his dreams.......with flowers. *February 14 - "South Pole-Aitken basin" - Ben reports on finding the Decepticons' South Pole-Aitken basin base *March 2 - "Attack of the Easter Bunny" - Ben reports on being beaten to paint by Cyclonus * June 27 - "Friday Night Fight at the Power Plant": A group of Decepticons goes back to the Bruce Power Plant and find Autobots in defense of the humans repairing the plant. * September 25 - "Progress" - Benin-Jeri reports on the progress towards finding a cure for the Arkeville virus * September 30 - "Progress towards a Cure" - Ben reports on curing Grimlock, and his frustration that the cure doesn't work on Groove. * October 28 - "Trapped in the Belly of Love" - Ben reports on the situation in Autobot City's repair bay * November 19 - "Walking Wounded" - Ben reports on using Metroplex's external repair pods until Autobot City's primary medical bay is restored. 2015 * February 17 - "Attack on the Blackrock Oil Platform" - The Autobotss respond to an attack in the Gulf of Mexico. * February 18 - "Aftermath of the Oil Platform Attack" - Autobots deal with the results of the Decepticon attack on the Blackrock Oil Platform 2016 * July 05 - "Deathknell: Two counts of Trespassing" - Autobots and Decepticons vie for information aboard a derelict space station. * July 06 - "Energon Rejuvenation Matrix" - Jetfire's team brings back the MacGuffin. * July 13 - "Deathknell: One in a Billion" - The Autobots have their prize, the Decepticons know what's going on. And Silent Grill looms. But to rid the world of the Dead Energon Sea, Dal Matia must be either slain or apprehended. Hope upon hope that a Decepticon can save the planet from its poisoning... THE FINALE OF DEATHKNELL, Part 1. * August 29 - "Against the Centurions" - Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil travel to the center of Cybertron. * October 30 - "Another Path" - While Spike attempts to help Quickswitch, Benin-Jeri and Dust Devil discuss going back to Cybertron. * December 16 - "The Search for Survivors in Silent Grill" - Ben reports his failure in finding any more survivors in Silent Grill. 2017 * March 2 - "Brand New Day" - Benin-Jeri sings his exuberance for Cybertron's new Golden Age. 2019 * July 9 - "Requiem Blaster Recovered" - Ben fesses up to the location of the Requiem Blaster. * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. Players Benin-Jeri was created and is played by Bzero. Alternate Universes Bot World In the Autobot World universe, Benin-Jeri is a former maintenance drone pilot who now does menial world for the upper-class Autobots. Decepticon World In the Decepticon World universe, Benin-Jeri is a grim fighter, and one of a the few Junkions to return to Cybertron and survive. Cobra World In the 1940s, the Planet of Junk started receiving television signals first broadcast from Earth decades before. After 50 years of absorbing Earth culture remotely, in 2005 the Junkions launched a ship, led by Benin-Jeri, to search for the broadcast source of the mysterious all-powerful Sponsor. Arriving on Earth, some Junkions joined G.I. Joe in battling the dark forces of Cobra, while others resisted getting involved. Ben was one of the Junkions who opted to help out, rebuilding himself into the form of a Ninja Lightning Cycle. G.I. Joe World In the 1940s, the Planet of Junk started receiving television signals first broadcast from Earth decades before. After 50 years of absorbing Earth culture remotely, in 2005 the Junkions launched a ship, led by Benin-Jeri, to search for the broadcast source of the mysterious all-powerful Sponsor. Arriving on Earth, some Junkions assisted G.I. Joe in reviving Autobots and Decepticons from the Ark, while others resisted getting involved. Ben was one of the Junkions who opted to help out, rebuilding himself into the form of a Ninja Lightning Cycle. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Captain Mal-Feasance is an evil Junkion pirate. Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:Junkions Category:Medics Category:OCs Category:Transformers